Today, couplings are available in different embodiments. There the coupling parts that are screwed together. There are also coupling parts which are coupled together by means of bayonet coupling. The present invention relates to a coupling with bayonet socket.
Various constructions exist for locking together the female part and the male part of the coupling. It has been desirable to construct a lock which is easily handled and at the same safe.
GB 2 069 083 describes a coupling with lock by means of a safety sleeve with L-shaped slots secured to the female part. The male part is locked tight by means of the said slots. The safety sleeve prevents the male part from uncontrollably slipping out of the female part due to involuntary uncoupling.
GB 647299 discloses a coupling with a male part comprising taps rotated in bayonet slots in a lock sleeve secured to the female part. Locking plugs are uncoupled from the male part by application of a predetermined force so that the male part can be wriggled out from the female part.
SE 433121 discloses a coupling where the coupling halves are coupled together and locked in that a lock sleeve is rotated a quarter of a turn so that a lock collar gets into engagement with a locking flange whereby the locking segment is pushed into the recesses by means of a locking spring.
SE 531 081 discloses a coupling for coupling together a pressure pipe and a return pipe. The coupling allows rapid connection and is used by rescue personnel. By rotating a lock sleeve coupled to a pin, a nipple part is pulled into the female part. The rotation of the lock sleeve by the pin has exchanging effect, and at completed rotation of the lock sleeve the pin has locked the nipple part through bayonet locking in the helical groove of the nipple part. This construction shown in SE 531 081 functions satisfactorily, but it is an object to make the coupling with additional safety function.
It is now desirable to provide a coupling which allows safe locking as compared to existing couplings on the market.
It is desirable that at the same time such a coupling is easy to handle.
It is also the object to provide a coupling with an uncomplicated locking function so as to cause as little as possible change at the manufacturing of couplings with bayonet function on the market today.
It is also an object to provide a coupling which in coupled state can be dragged in the field or in case of another stopping hindrance in the direction towards a site of an accident without risk of uncoupling.